White Lillies
by TimeHappens
Summary: When Lily's grandfather dies unexpectedly, what lengths will one James Potter go to to make her happy again?


James Potter was worried. He sat in Transfiguration class, tapping his wand against his desk, tired and bored, but worried. His wand, which was eleven and a half inches, yew, and dragon heart string, started to blow bubbles out of the tip. He stopped for minute, looked over at Sirius, who was scribbling something down on parchment, and as soon as he was done, he passed the paper over to James. On the paper the words read:

_Evans isn't here today. _

James looked around the class hastily and noticed she wasn't there, which was quite surprising. Lily Evans was never not at school. She was always attentive and dapper. With a frown, James wrote back:

_I'll find out why._

The bell then rang, signaling the end of the class and the beginning of lunch period. The students in class picked up their things, all talking and laughing, some hooking arms, others glaring at each other. James and Sirius stood up after putting their things into their book bags, and began to walk to lunch.

"Bye Professor!" James called from the door as he walked into the hallway. "Hmmm… Piper!" He exclaimed, dashing forward to meet a blonde haired girl that happened to be Lily's best friend walking down the hallway. She looked over at him, quite startled, and her piercing green eyes looked shocked. James Potter had never spoken a word to her before that moment.

"Y-yes?" She asked, grinning, and began to twirl her already curly hair.

"Where's Lily?" James asked, and the light that had just been put into the blondes eyes had been put out.

"Oh…. Oh, her grandfather died yesterday… She's absolutely devastated."

"Oh my, well, thanks Piper!" James exclaimed and ran back to a waiting Sirius.

"What's wrong with Lily?"

"Her grandfather died, or something."

"Oh that's ruddy terrible. What do you think happened?"

"He died."

"Yes, I know that, but I mean how do you think he died?" Sirius asked as though it was an obvious answer.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Maybe he was murdered!" James exclaimed, shocked, but Sirius could tell that James was only joking.

"Seriously, James, you should see how Lily is… This might get her to like you more!" Sirius elbowed his best friend playfully, grinning, and as they walked through the doors of the Great Hall, they were met by a cold faced Lucius Malfoy and a one Severus Snape.

"Potter." Lucius, the filthy blonde haired git that he was, spit on the ground in front of James as he was walking, and the raven haired Gryffindor almost fell to the ground.

"Dammit, Malfoy, do that again…" James threatened, glaring at Lucius, who was sneering down at him.

"If you were in my house, Potter—"

"But he's not a slimy git so how could he be?" Sirius asked the elder Slytherin, finally getting into the conversation.

"Is everything okay there, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said walking up to the four boys. The Slytherin boys hadn't seen the teacher approaching, but the other two had. It was their perfect chance to get Snape and Malfoy into trouble.

"Not really, professor. Lucius here was talking about how your lessons could be taught by a baboon and be more interesting." James said quickly, putting on an angered expression.

"James and I were just telling them how very rude they were." Sirius added, looking away, trying to hide his sniggers.

"Were you, now?" Professor McGonagall didn't looked shocked whatsoever, and the boys had not expected her to. "Well then, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, you will be serving detention with me for the next week." She told the two boys, who looked absolutely furious, and curtly walked away. James and Sirius walked into the Great Hall, Sirius turned around, sticking his tongue out at the duo. They couldn't believe their luck, though. Professor McGonagall never listened to them before.

James and Sirius passed the Hufflepuff table, Sirius waving at his newest crush, Rochelle Bell. As they reached their place at the Gryffindor table, they were met by Remus Lupin. Remus was not particularly tall, but he was not short. He had thin, light brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He was looking a bit pale, since the full moon had just passed three days earlier.

"Wotcher Moony." James sighed, not looking over at his friend, but picking up a treacle tart.

"Dessert before dinner, Prongs? Seriously?"

"Yes?"

"No, not you, Padfoot. I said 'seriously,' not 'Sirius.'"

"Oh, but you should still be calling my name, I'm just that awesome."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You don't make sense."

"Will you shut up?" James finally exclaimed, tired of their childish bickering.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked Sirius, a smirk upon his face as he looked over to see James not actually eating his tart, but moving it around on his plate to make it seem like he was really eating.

"Lily's not in school today—her grandfather died—he's completely devastated." Sirius chuckled, grabbing a turkey legs and ripping them apart with his teeth.

"Am not."

"If you're so worried about her, Prongs, why don't you go to her house and make her feel better. Bring over flowers or something." Remus suggested, taking mashed potatoes and dumping them onto his plate.

"That's a wonderful idea, Moony, but _how on earth am I going to get there_?"

"You could Apperate." Sirius suggested, but Remus hopelessly looked over to him and told him,

"_How many times do I have to tell you, Padfoot? You can't Apperate in or out of Hogwarts!_ If you actually picked up _Hogwarts: A History_, you would have known!"

"I never said _inside_ of the Hogwarts grounds, did I? He could sneak off to Hogsmeade tonight while we're at the feast to go and visit her. What d'you think, Prongs?"

"That's actually a really good idea…. Thanks, guys." James muttered absentmindedly, thinking about what kind of flowers were Lily's favorite. After thinking for only a few seconds, he decided to get her lilies. He thought that she was the kind of girl who would like lilies; elegant like her, beautiful like her, and after all, they shared the same name.

Lunch period soon ended, and the three boys headed off for Herbology. They weren't looking forward to it; after all, what was there to look forward to when Lily wasn't there to stare at?

After classes that day, James and Sirius headed to the Whomping Willow, chatting and laughing.

"What if she slams the door in your face, Prongs?" Sirius laughed but as he looked over at James, he stopped. James paused for a moment, unsure of what he would do. He hadn't thought of that. What if she slammed the door in his face and never talked to him again and—

"Then I'd stand on her front porch until she came back."

"You are joking, aren't you?" Sirius asked him, wanting to laugh again, but he could tell that James was completely and utterly serious. James did not answer, but waited for Sirius to start up a new subject.

"Where are you getting these flowers anyways?"

"Accio lilies!" James exclaimed, and four beautiful white lilies came flying towards him. He'd seen the flowers by the lake the other day he saw them hiding behind some other plant he didn't know the name of, and he was intending to give them to her anyway.

"Smooth." Sirius chuckled and when they reached the spot right before the Whomping Willow, Sirius changed into a shaggy black dog, dodged a bunch of branches, and reaching the roots of the tree, pressed the point that made it freeze. Sirius barked once and ran into the pathway. James sighed, and followed along.

James had been so sure of what he was doing earlier, and now he was having major doubts. He didn't want her to feel even worse and get all sad from her grandfather's death. What if him bringing Lily flowers made her depressed because it was a constant reminder—

"Prongs, relax. You're James Potter, the coolest Gryffindor in school. You can do anything." James took a huge breath after Sirius said that.

"Wish me luck, Padfoot."

"Luck." Said Sirius with a grin, and in a moment, James Potter disappeared into the evening light.


End file.
